Freak League X
by galdrastafir777
Summary: Las aventuras de la Freak League X. Un grupo de superhéroes que se han unido para luchar contra el crimen organizado. Este está formado por Miraculous Ladybug, Chat Noir, Hit–Girl y Kick–Ass. La liga luchará contra todos los malosos del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**—Capítulo 1—**  
 _Go Shopping Go_

Marinette se encontraba de vacaciones en Sudáfrica en una mansión en Pretoria. Había sido invitada por un amigo sudafricano, Michael Smith. Pero para ser sinceros, ella había lo había usado para perseguir al amor de su vida, Adrien. El adolescente había ido a hacer un campamento para aprender inglés. Su padre quería que aprendiese bien el idioma y había encontrado un campamento de verano intensivo. Por otra parte, ella intentaba cada día colarse dentro para visitar a su amado, pero cada vez que lo hacía, aparecía una institutriz cabreada que la echaba.

Hoy estaba en la piscina tomando el sol y pensando cómo iba a acometer el siguiente intento. Se había acostado sobre una tumbona mientras miraba las nubes imaginando el rostro de Adrien. Cada tanto suspiraba y se daba la vuelta. Ya bastante aburrida y falto de ideas, se puso a dormitar. Entonces de repente algo la despertó. Era Alya, totalmente sonriente, que le había tocado el hombro para atraer su atención.

—¡Hola Marinette!¡Me acabo de enterar de algo alucinante y que te va a encantar!

—¡Puff, Alya! Estoy súper agobiada y no aguanto más esta tensión. No se me ocurre la manera de ver a Adrien. Creo que me voy a morir en esta casa.

—¿Pero, por qué te preocupas tanto, Marinette?

—¡Oh! Pues llevo una semana y no hay manera de verlo. Me está entrando la depresión y en esta ciudad no hay nada divertido para hacer. Parece de la edad de piedra. El otro día quise ir de compras y tenían ropa muy pasada de moda. Todo un aburrimiento.

—No te preocupes. Te vengo a decir algo que te va a levantar el ánimo.

—¡Ah!¿Sí?

—¡Sí, sí! Adrien va a salir con sus compañeros del campamento de compras al Boulevar Royale de Pretoria.

—¡Guau!¿No me estarás mintiendo, Alya?

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—No, no… claro qué no ¡Qué emoción!, pero no sé qué ponerme. Me da vergüenza que me vea con ropa fea de abuela.

—¿No crees que eres un poco exagerada? Pero si tienes una ropa muy chula.

—No sé, no sé… Tengo vergüenza de que me vea así. Aparte, ¿qué pensará si me ve aquí? Él no sabe que he venido a Sudáfrica.

—Y qué más da, ¿cómo vas a conseguir su amor si no te arriesgas?

—¡Ay!¡Ay! No me digas esas cosas, que me da vergüenza.

—¡Oh!¡Venga, Marinette! Vamos al Bulevar…

—De acuerdo. Me visto ahora.

Las chicas pidieron al chofer de su amigo que los condujese al centro comercial. Marinette estaba colorada y no paraba de tocarse sus mejillas. Las dos imaginaban como iba a ir el encuentro. Alya miraba intentaba mirar por las ventanas ahumadas y blindadas. Para llegar al centro de Pretoria había que pasar por algunos suburbios sudafricanos. Todo parecía un campo de batalla o un escenario de Walking Dead lleno de ganstas, yonkies, camellos, prostitutas y mafiosos. Al final llegaron al centro de la ciudad donde vivía la gente rica y guapa. El chofer se detuvo delante del bulevar. Las dos salieron aullando de emoción. Menos mal que llegaba algo divertido. Entraron corriendo y se quedaron maravilladas ante todos los negocios elegantes y lujosos. En el fondo había una fuente llena de plantas tropicales.

Estuvieron mirando varias tiendas por toda la zona comercial. Cuando menos lo esperaban, escucharon un ruido de gente joven que entraban. Se asomaron por la barandilla y vieron a un grupo de chicos con uniforme estudiantil. Marinette reconoció a Adrien enseguida. Estaba rodeado de todos ellos. Dio un gritito y salto tocándose las mejillas de emoción.

—¡No me lo puedo creer!¡Es Adrien!¡Me voy a morir!

—Tranquila, Marinette ¿Bajamos a saludarlo?

—No, no, no, no… ¡Qué vergüenza! No puedo, no puedo…

—¡Va! Marinette. Vamos ya.

—No, no, no… te digo qué no.

De golpe, Adrien miró hacia arriba y reconoció a Marinette. Sonrió y le saludó con alegría. Repentinamente, hubo algo que colisionó con él. Los chicos cayeron derribados al suelo. Adrien se dio un morrazo contra el otro lado. Alya se desmayó y Marinette se puso a chillar asustada. Miró al otro lado para comprobar qué había sido, entonces vio un robot mugriento con orejones, un hombre tatuado con cara de chiflado y una chica pequeñaja con un peinado excéntrico. Un trío de freaks de lo más horroroso.

El tío de los tatuajes llevaba una AK–47 y empezó a disparar sin ton ni son a tutiplén con toda la misantropía del mundo. Unos auténticos pasotas, vamos. Pero lo más humillante era ver a la chica y al robot vitoreándolo ante la mirada boba de todo el mundo: Una gorda llena de joyas y de vestidos lujosos se quedó con el culo como un colador. Una bala acertó a la boca de un yayo y salió volando su dentadura postiza. Un agente de seguros vio volar su peluquín. Dejó sin nariz a un punky al engancharse el proyectil a su piercing. Otro dio al motor de una silla de ruedas y el pobre minusválido salió derrapando por los pasillos. Lo peor de todo fue que arrolló a un grupo de japoneses que iban sacando fotos, a un promotor vestido de tigre y a un loro que se había escapado de una jaula. Las balas que acertaron a la tienda de mascotas provocó que los animales huyesen en estampida. En la huida un gatito arañó las tetas de silicona de una tía ricachona. Unos hurones robaron todos los donuts del Dunkin–Donuts. Los perros huyeron en jauría y asaltaron la carnicería y una pitón iba estrangulando a un pijo vestido de Armani. Una auténtica carnicería.

Entonces al otro oyó un estruendo y un rugido de un motor. Repentinamente aterrizaron en moto un chico vestido con máscara y un estúpido pijama verde acompañado de una niña enmascarada y vestida de negro. Ella empuñaba un Sansetsukon con punta de espada y él dos bastones cortos.

—Malditos weirdos —se dirigió la niña a los tres raros— ya os tenemos: Ninja, Yo–Landi Vi$$er y Chappie {los raperos sudafricanos die Antwoord}. Se os acabó el jueguecito.

—Jajaja —saltó Ninja— aquí tenemos otra vez a la canija de Hit–Girl y el loser de Kick–Ass. Fockoff bitches!

—Me vais a comer el chichi —desafió Yo–Landi Vi$$er tocándose los pectorales— ¿te gusta mis pares babosillo Kick–Ass?

—¿Yo? —Kick–Ass se le dibujaba la boquilla de salido— jejeje.

—¡Qué haces! —Hit–Girl le dio una patada en la espinilla a Kick–Ass—, no seas asqueroso, concéntrate.

—Sí, sí —Kick–Ass les apuntó con el dedo—, dejad esta gente en paz u os romperemos las jodidas piernas.

—Chappie no le gusta que le insulten. Chappie es un gansta muy chulo. Chappie va a responder —levantó su M60 y empezó a disparar en ráfagas a trote y moche. La gente iba corriendo de un lado para el otro y chocándose unos con los otros como bolas de pinball. Hit–Girl cogió del brazo a Kick–Ass y saltaron tras una columna.

Mientras tanto Marinette se escondió en un rincón y llegó a la conclusión que esos deberían estar poseídos por un akuma. Sacó a Tikki para transformarse en Ladybug y así actuar. En medio de follón provocado por la ametralladora de Chappie, Adrien aprovechó para arrastrarse hasta los servicios. Allí sacó a Plagg para transformarse en Cat Noir. Entonces regresaron para enfrentar a los tres frikis. Se iba a desatar la contienda…


	2. Chapter 2

**—Capítulo 2—**  
 _Champions' Market Joust_

Marinette se escondió tras un puesto ambulante de perritos calientes. Viendo el percal que se había montado pensó que debía tomar cartas en el asunto. Por ello, se fue gateando a los lavabos más cercanos debajo de las ráfagas de M60 y AK–47. Al momento, oyó más ruido. Echó una ojeada y descubrió que Yo–Landi Vi$$er había desenfundado dos Uzi. Disparaba una en cada mano. Menudo follón se había liado en un plis y pilló un cabreo monumental. Le habían fastidiado su día maravilloso con Adrien. Esto no iba a quedar así.

Entró en el lavabo y se encontró a un travesti. Algo extremadamente kitch y spooky. Un freak que hacía daño a la vista. Ella al ser francesa no la conocía, pero en España era muy popular. La llamaban Carmen de Mairena. Esa dama tan agraciada empezó a decirle cosas muy obscenas y desagradables. Intentaba meterse en un lavabo para transformarse, pero no paraba de acosarla. Casi le da un ataque de histeria y lo arregló con un punta pie en la espinilla. Entonces la babosa empezó a chillar de dolor. Fue la oportunidad de Marinette para escapar del lavabo.

Salió agachada. Los muy animales de Chappie, Ninja y Yo–Landi Vi$$er no paraban de disparar a trote y moche destrozando todo el bulevar. Vio una puerta entreabierta y se asomó. Afortunadamente estaba vacía y podía meterse sin llamar la atención. Cogió su Tikki y se transformó en Ladybug. Dio las vueltas y sonrisas mágicas de rigor. Hizo la pose de postureo, y salió.

Al instante se enfrentó a los tres freaks. Sacó su yo–yo empezando a hacerlo girar como un torbellino para hacer rebotar a las balas de las ametralladoras. En ese momento aprovechó la situación Hit–Girl a aproximarse dando volteretas por la espalda de los asaltantes. Mientras tanto Kick–Ass se había hecho pis en los gallumbos. Pobre.

Chappie viendo el ataque de las dos adolescentes reaccionó. Tiró el arma y se puso en posición de combate. Llegó Hit–Girl con una patada voladora que bloqueó el robot con su brazo. Por otro lado Ladybug le intentó enredar una pata con la cuerda de su yo–yo, la máquina del infierno le dio tal patada en la frente que salió proyectada con un chichón en la cabeza. Yo–Landi se abalanzó contra ella para atraparla. Cuando la tenía casi encima, Ladybug reaccionó, rodó por el suelo y le dio un yo–yazo en toda la boca. La ganstar se cayó al suelo con todos los piños medio rotos y los ojos desorbitados. Ninja desenvainó la katana e intentó rebanar el cuello a Hit–Girl. Ella lo esquivó y le dio una patada giratoria en plan Chuck Norris que lo dejó KO y con los pajaritos volando y cantando sobre su cabeza.

Chappie dio un salto contra Ladybug para chafarla, entonces apareció Chat Noir empuñando su bastón consiguiendo golpear y hacer perder la direccionalidad a Chappie. Marinette tuvo tiempo para voltear y alejarse del peligro. Al momento apareció Kick–Ass que se había cambiado los gallumbos con sus dos bastones al asalto. El robot le dio una hostia que lo lanzó contra una columna. Ahora se los cagó.

Ladybug dio un salto hacia atrás e hizo girar su yo–yo para invocar su conjuro de la suerte. Entonces apareció y le cayó en sus manos un pote de Nocilla. La adolescentes se quedó con los dos ojos como plato. Al instante miró enfrente y se dio cuenta que Chappie iba a darle un manotazo contra su cara. Saltó para esquivarlo. Yo–Landi con la boca llena de sangre y dando tumbos, intentó dar un guantazo a Chat Noir. Él la pudo esquivar y le hizo una mirada matadora de donjuán. Ella se quedó extasiada, y Ladybug le entró tantos celos que dio cuatro volteretas para derribar a Yo–Landi de un rodillazo en la nuca.

Mientras Chappie se daba de guantazos con Hit–Girl que resistía como una gato atrapado, Ninja se empezó a levantar mareado. Entonces Kick–Ass salió corriendo hacia el rapero con los gallumbos pringados y he intentó ahogarlo. Esto le provocó tantas náuseas que se volvió a desmayar. El robot le volvió a dar otra patada al chaval saliendo volando contra otra columna. Ahora se hizo pis en los pantalones, ya no tenía gallumbos puestos.

Ladybug se quedó apartada un momento mirando el pote de Nocilla a ver qué puñetas podía hacer con esto para acabar con ellos. Exploró todos los lados para sacar una idea, entonces vio que rodaba por el suelo un espray de pintura, un paquete de palomitas y un mechero. Marinette se le encendió la bombilla, guiñó y sonrió a la cámara toda llena de glamour, se le ocurrió una idea, y corrió a tomar todas las cosas.

Mientras Yo–Landi intentaba levantarse y Chatnoir se lo impedía con sus armas de tenorio, y por su parte Hit–Girl tenía una batalla épica contra Chappie; Ladybug se acercó al robot y arrojó la Nocilla al suelo. Entonces cayó al suelo resbalando y dándose un buen morrazo. Tomó el espray y le pintó los ojos para que no pudiese ver. Luego puso las palomitas entre las junturas; cogió el espray y el mechero, entonces hizo un lanzallamas casero para cocinar las palomitas. Mientras Chappie intentaba incorporarse y Hit–Girl se lo impedía, el maíz iba creciendo de tamaño dificultando que se moviera. Las explosiones de los cereales eran múltiples y muy sonoras.

Desgraciadamente el robot pudo liberarse con dificultad, entonces tomó a Yo–Landi y a Ninja de los brazos, y como bien pudo salió rápido por la puerta con ellos. Se ha de reconocer que iba dando tumbos y tortazos. Las palomitas le iban petando entre las piernas y le costaba articular cualquier movimiento. Los héroes se quedaron mirando, entonces Hit–Girl fue a recuperar a Kick–Ass. Luego todos fueron detrás de los tres bribones. Esto no iba a quedar así.


End file.
